Abandoned(Seth Clearwater Love Story)
by Parkergirl96
Summary: When a girl gets abandoned by the only family she knows what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

*Taylor's POV*

My name is Taylor, Taylor Jean Almos. So I guess I better give you my background story, my parents and my brother and sister died when I was 12. My sister was 13 and my brother was 9. So I have been living with my aunt and uncle in Idaho for four years. But they recently informed me that they are having a baby and they are moving away so they don't want me to come with them. So they said since I am 16 that I can't live by myself yet and they are sending me to live with my cousin Sam and his fiancé Emily. I have never even met them so I'm not sure if this is a good idea. But so on with the story, the story I call my life…

"Taylor do you have your clothes packed?" My aunt asked coming into my room.

"Yes I do I'm ready to go" I said. They are taking me to the airport and they are planning on never seeing me again. How thoughtful right? As if my whole family dyeing wasn't enough pain for one lifetime. So I loaded my suitcases into the car and they drove me to the airport. They helped me make sure I was getting on the right plane and drop my bags off. When it was time for me to board it looked as if they were about to cry.

"Taylor I know you think we don't want you anymore but that's not the case its' just you need to explore more things and get to know more people and actually make friends since the incident." My aunt told me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes I mean this whole situation was bull.

"We really do love you Taylor." My uncle added. I just couldn't believe this they are ditching me and they still expect me to love them. I mean I do love them they took me in when nobody else would and they homeschooled me when I couldn't handle it but now it's like they are throwing me away like old bread.

"Yah whatever I hope it hits you what you've done someday I said turning around and going through the gate to board the plane. I heard my aunt yelling my name but I really just didn't care. I boared the plane and waited for it to take off


	2. Chapter 2

. I fell asleep and as I woke up we were landing Boy talk about timing. When I got off the plane I really didn't know where I was going. I saw a sign with my name in so I was guessing that was my cousin Sam and his fiancé Emily. I walked up to them with a sorta frown/smile.

"Hi you must be Taylor" The woman said.

"I must be and you must be Emily and you must be Sam." I said motioning to each of them.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you" She told me hugging me… awkward that kind of took me by surprise.

"You too" I told her.

"So we should go get your bags" Sam said.

"Sure" I told him leading the way to the baggage claim. We got my bags and they led me out to his truck. We put the bags in the back and we were on our way.

*Sam's POV*

All the guys were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Emily and I had to be going soon though, to pick up my cousin Taylor from the airport the one I have never met to be exact but hey whatever.

"Guys I need your attention" I said using my alpha voice. They all got really quiet and looked over at me.

"So my cousin is coming to live with us for awhile so be polite" I told them.

"Is he going to start shifting soon or something?" Embry asked.

"Not that I know of because he is a she her name is Taylor she's my dad's brother's daughter she is 16 I believe so be nice" I told them.

"So is she hot?" Paul asked. Damn is that all these guys think about?

"I don't know she is my cousin and I've never met her before but even if you guys think she is you cannot hit on her you got it?" I told them.

"Well why is she staying here why can't she live with her parents?" Jared asked.

"Umm her parents and her siblings died 4 years ago" I told them. Then they all got quiet.

"How did they die?"Brady asked.

"Car crash they were going out to eat and a drunk driver is a semi ran a red light and flipped the car a couple times and Taylor was the one sitting in the middle between her brother and sister. She ended up in the hospital for a little while with some broke ribs and a broken arm and a few cuts and scrapes that's what I heard from my aunt and uncle the ones she was staying with anyway so don't say anything about it" I told them hopefully nobody would open their mouths…hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

*Taylor's POV*

We pulled up to this little two story house. It was cute and cozy looking and I love how it is a little ways out of town. We got out and Sam helped me unload my bags.

"Okay before we go in there let me just tell you that sometimes it can be a little strange in here" He told me. I really confused and I betting my face showed it.

"Are you guys drug dealers or pimps or something? Should I run now?" I asked him. They both laughed. I guess they didn't see how serious I was. But I guess they figured it out when I didn't join them in all the laughing

"Oh no we aren't you'll see" Sam told me. He helped me carry his bags into the house and when I walked in all I saw were 8 shirtless guys sitting around the kitchen table including one girl. But she wasn't shirtless obviously. They were all just staring at me except for the one girl.

"Is that what you meant by weird?" I asked Sam.

"Umm yah this is part of what I meant" He told me. I wondered what the other part was but thought it would be best if I just laugh and shake it off.

"Hi my name is Taylor" I said. They just kept on staring especially this one he was the most gorgeous human being Ive ever seen in my whole life and there he was just staring at me.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you guys later" I said. I looked at Sam as if asking what I should do but he just shrugged.

"I'll show you to your room" He said. He led me up the stairs and down the hall while carrying all of my bags… damn he must be pretty strong.

"This is your room and we built on so you could have your own bathroom" He told me It was amazing I love it.

"It's beautiful" I told him. I was about to cry. He led me across the room to another door.

"And this is your bathroom" He told me.

"Omg thank you so much for everything and thank you for taking me in now since nobody else wants me and I promise I will be the best cousin you have ever had" I told him. Then I hugged him he seemed really tense but eventually he hugged me back.

"Well I will let you unpack and then you can come downstairs and officially meet the pa-I mean group" He told me. That was weird what was he about to say. He left the room and I started unpacking it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sam's POV*

I went downstairs to yell at the guys I mean seriously it was weird they were all staring at her and made her feel all out of place. I went downstairs and they were all just staring at where she was previously standing.

"Guys" I yelled. They all turned to look except for Seth.

"Seth" I yelled.

"She is so beautiful, she's my world, my everything it's like seeing the sun for the first time, and I will do anything for her." Seth said still dazed. All the guys burst out laughing. Oh shit he did not just imprint on my cousin.

"Seth outside now" I said but he was still in a trance. I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the door.

"Ow-what?" Seth yelled.

"Did you just imprint on my cousin?" I asked him.

"Yah I did" Seth said. Then he slipped back into his trance. I was a little annoyed so I smacked him in the face to knock him out of it. It worked he was instantly out of his daze and a little pissed.

"What the hell was that for" He asked.

"Because you were thinking about my cousin" I told him.

"So that doesn't hurt anybody but apparently me" He told me.

"Ok look Taylor is 16 right?" I asked.

"I don't know I haven't even said one word to her yet" Seth said.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking myself, anyway back to what I was what I was saying she's 16 and this is my first time meeting her and now you go and imprinted on her I need some time to get to know her before you try and sweep her off her feet" I told him. He sighed.

"I need to talk to her like I need air, how do you expect me not to swoon her" He told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay you can talk to her but give me at least a week to get to know her" I told him.

"So no flirting for at least a week" He asked me.

"Yah for at least a week is all I'm asking just be her friend" I told him.

"Ok I can do that" He said.

*Taylor's POV*

I was finished unpacking my stuff but I was dreading going downstairs and talking to a bunch of people that I really don't even know most of their names. I was looking around my room seeing if anything was out of place. I got a phone call it was an unknown number. I answered it anyway.

-PHONE CALL-

Me- Hello?

Phone- Hey this is Wade's I went over your application and I was wondering if you would like to come in for an interview tomorrow at 9?

Me- Sure that would be great

P- Okay great I will see you then

Me- Okay great thank you so much

-END-

I can't believe I had already got a call for a job interview. I submitted one to like every place possible that I found in La Push. Thank you internet. I checked the time on my phone and it was only 1:23 pm crap I would eventually have to go downstairs and try to introduce myself again. I decided it was now or never. I walked downstairs and kind of caught the end of a conversation.

"Yah it's crazy I can't believe he imprinted on her" They said.

"Well she is really beautiful" Somebody else said.

I walked down the last couple of stairs and there they were 5 guys sitting around the house at the kitchen table and they all looked over at me.

"Hi I'm Taylor" I told them waving awkwardly.

"Hey" They all said almost at the exact same time.

"And your names are?" I asked them.

"I'm Jake"

"Jared"

"Embry"

"Quil"

"My name is Paul and I'm single" the one on the end told me Quil gave him a hard punch to the arm. I laughed.

"Great I'll keep that in mind" I told him. I sat down at the table next to Jake.

"Honey are you hungry I can cook you something" Emily asked.

"Oh no thanks I ate before I got on the plane" I told her.

"Ok well if you get hungry help yourself to anything in the house this is your house too now"

"Thank you Emily" I told her.

"So do you have any plans about school?" Emily asked.

"Yah I actually just graduated this year" I told her.

"Wait aren't you 16?" Jared asked.

"Yah umm after my family died I dropped out of public school and graduated from home" I told him. He shook his head obviously regretting the fact that he asked anything that remotely had to do with my family's death.

"Hey Taylor" Sam said walking in the house with that other guy.

"Hey Sam" I said back to him. That other guy sat down right next to me.

"Hey I'm Taylor" I told him extending my hand for him to shake he smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Seth" He said to me.

"Nice to meet you" I told him.

"You too" He said back to me.

"So what do you guys do for fun here?" I asked them. Sam laughed as Emily sat down on his lap.

"What else do they do besides eat" He said laughing Emily joined in on the laughing and I did too.

"Cliff diving" Paul said stuffing his face.

"Cliff diving like diving off a cliff?" I asked they all laughed.

"Yah that's what it is" Paul said.

"Ok what else?" I asked them. They all looked at each other.

"Wow I guess we never realized how boring our lives are" Jake said I laughed.

"Don't you guys have jobs?" I asked.

"Emily does" Sam said. I nodded.

"Yah the rest of us actually still live with our parents" Jake said.

"Oh okay and school?" I asked.

"Jared and Paul graduated and Seth has 2 more years and Jake , Quil and Embry will be seniors this year" Sam said.

"Okay so do you guys have any plans for tonight?" I asked them They all shook their heads no.

"What do you guys say about renting some movies and get some junk food" Sam chimed in by saying.

All the guys cheered.

"Taylor you in?" Sam asked

"Yah sounds great" I told him.

"Great Emily Taylor do you guys wanna go and get the stuff" Sam asked.

"Sure" Emily said. She got up and got her purse and I followed her out the door to Sam's truck. We went to the redbox first and got nothing but horror and comedies. Next we went to the pizza place in town and ordered five pizzas and then finally the grocery store and got tons of junk food. We stopped back by to pick up the pizzas and when we got there they were all sitting at the table playing poker. Emily carried three pizzas and I carried in the other two and as many bags as I could carry I hate making more than one trip. I put the bag of movies down on the coffee table and carried the food into the kitchen.

"Whoa Taylor we could have helped" Seth told me. I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it I'm pretty strong" I told him. I winked at him and saw him blush. It was so freaking cute! I couldn't help but blush back. I ran upstairs and got into some pajama pants and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and put my hair up in a messy bun. I thought I looked pretty cute. I almost sprinted back downstairs. And all the junk food was out on the tabled and they were all sitting in the living room eating.

"Taylor you pick the movie" Sam told me. I looked through them all and decided it was Devil's Due it looked so cool I m mean what is scarier than a demon child. I went and got some food and sat down in between Seth and Jake on the floor. By the time the movie ended I was almost in Seth's lap. The lights went on and everybody looked over at us. I slowly backed away from him.

"Sorry Seth" I told him. He laughed.

"It's no problem I'm glad I can help" He said. I laughed. I got up to put another movie in.

"After that I'm debating if I want to have children" Paul said. We all laughed already I can tell I'm going to like these people.

"Should we alternate between horror and comedy or just watch all the horror movies then all the comedies" I asked.

"Horror first" They all agreed. I put in the next horror movie which was Oculus. This time I tried to stay out of Seth's lap. The guys were all snacking. We eventually finished all the movies in the horror category then started the comedy. I started feeling very sleepy.

*Seth's POV*

Taylor was getting sleepy I could tell and next thing I knew she was falling asleep with her head in my lap then the next movie ended.

"Hey Sam" I said.

"What?" He asked looking over at me.

"She's asleep what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Can you carry her up to her room?" He asked. Well more like commanded. I nodded. I grabbed her bridal style and started to carry her up the stairs I got to her room and laid her down on her bed. I covered her up and took a minute to just look at her and how beautiful she was. I turned around and walked out the door. I walked back downstairs and watched the rest of the movies with the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

*Taylors POV*

I woke up in the morning and saw that I was in my room. I wondered who carried me up here I checked my phone and saw that I was 7:02 oh shit I have my interview today. I ran into the shower when I got out I used my wet to straight flat iron I put my makeup on and picked out my best interview clothes

I ran downstairs and half the guys were sitting there.

"Hey Sam can I borrow your truck for like an hour?" I asked him.

"Sure where are you going?" He asked.

"To get girl stuff" I said. He made an awkward face.

"Okay okay bye" he said.

"Bye" I said I ran out the door and into the truck. I looked at the directions that I printed off Google and found that it was only about a mile and a half from my new house. I walked in at 9:45 I saw a blonde man working the counter.

"Hey I'm Taylor I have an interview at 9:30" I told him. He smiled.

"Yah you got the job" he told me.

"Wait without the interview" I asked.

"Yah I need a waitress so you're hired" he said to me. I shrieked.

"Thank you so much" I told him

"Whoa don't go all girl on me I need you here tomorrow at 6 am sharp" he said.

"Okay I will be here" I told him.

I drove back to Sam and Emily's house I really didn't know how I was going to

tell him that I got a job at a bar. I have a strange feeling that he won't like that very much. Especially since my uniform consists of short shorts and a right t-shirt that's says 'Wades place' when I pulled up I had a bag of tampons in my hand and my work shirt. I walked in the door and everybody turned to look at me.

"Hey Taylor" they all said.

"Hey guys" I said to them.

Paul jumped up and demanded to see what was in the bag.

"So Taylor what did you leave for?" He asked.

"Umm I needed to go to the store" I told him.

"For what?" He said snatching the bag out of my hand.

"None of your damn business" I said to him harshly the guys all turned to look probably at what I was screaming for.

"Paul just leave her alone" Seth said standing up for me. Paul looked in bag.

"Whoa you work at 'Wades Place'?" Paul said. Everybody turned to look at me.

"Whoa you are not going to work there" Sam told me.

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Well because it's a bar and you're only 16" Sam said

"So what I'm working there and you can't stop me!" I told him.

"What's the big deal?" I heard Seth say.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just a bar, it's not like she's working at a strip club" Seth said.

"Thank you Seth" I told him

"Taylor outside now" Sam said to me. I can't believe Seth stood up for me he's just so quiet and I can't believe he said something. And not to mention he's totally adorable. I walked outside rolling my eyes.

"Taylor look you cannot work there, there are tons of older men that go in there that might try and take advantage of you" he said.

"Sam just give me two weeks to prove to you that I will be fine, I smarter than you think" I told him hoping that he listened and that those final words would convince him.

He sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens to you, you're done" he finished off with. I shrieked.

"Thank you so much" I said while jumping to hug him. I went inside and straight up to my room fighting is so embarrassing and I don't want to see anybody right now... I hung out in my room the rest of the day and waited for the rest of my

life to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

I got up the next morning at 4 am I was all ready by five and figured I should be making my way to Wade's now since I don't have a car I walked downstairs and noticed nobody was up. I started walking when I saw somebody walking towards me I instantly got stiff and started walking faster when I got close enough I noticed it was Seth I sighed in relief. Thank god it's not some creep.

"Hey Taylor" He said running across the street towards me.

"Hey Seth what are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"Morning walk" He said. I nodded. "What about you?" He asked. I showed him the front of my shirt.

"First day of work" I told him.

"Well do you mind if I walk you there?" He asked. I smiled as I was shrieking on the inside.

"Of course not I could use someone to 'protect' me as Sam would say" I told him. We both laughed.

"Yah Sam is pretty protective but don't worry he lightens up" Seth told me I sighed that is great news.

"So how did you all become friends?" I asked him He got a weird look on his face then. I couldn't help but feel like they are all hiding something from me.

"Its complicated" He answered with. "I guess our parents knew each other from when they were teenagers and they kind of forced us to be friends."

"Wow do you all get along pretty well" I asked him. He laughed.

"I mean as well as a bunch of teen boys can who all think they are the best" He said we both laughed. We talked the whole way to the bar. I liked Seth he's really funny and not shy at all. He looked a little sad when we arrived at the door of the bar. And honestly I was sad too.

"Well I guess we're here" I said laughing trying to break the silence that made it's way in when the bar was in sight.

"Yah I guess we are" He said.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yah what time do you get off maybe I could walk you home too?" He asked.

"Sure I get off at 2:30" I told him. We said out goodbyes and he started walking home. I walked inside and Wade was the only one in the bar.

"Hey Taylor you ready to start?" He asked. I sighed.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I told him he laughed.

"Come on kid" He said. He trained me for the breakfast hours and showed me how to pour some beer from the tap. But he told me the hard liquor doesn't start til after I leave. I served breakfast until noon then some lunch, had beer spilled on me twice but all in all it was an okay day he showed me how to clock out and told me I could get going. I walked outside of the bar and there was Seth standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Taylor how was work?" He asked.

"Oh it was great" I said sarcastically. He laughed and then I joined in. He had on a disgusted face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said with a smirk.

"Tell me" I said laughing.

"It's just you smell like beer and toast" he said. I smelled my arm and sure enough beer and toast. I laughed and so did he.

"Yah well you smell like pine needles and salt water" I told him. "It smells really good actually" he laughed.

"Well thank you, it's my natural scent" He said gloating

"Natural scent does that mean you haven't showered in awhile" I said laughing. He laughed.

"No I showered this morning" He said. I just laughed.

"So can I ask you a question?" I asked him

"Sure" He said. I was a little nervous, but I was going to do it.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"….


	7. Chapter 7

*Sam's POV*

Seth came in the house with Taylor… oh no they are getting closer and closer everyday.

"Oh hey Sam" Taylor said. She looks so happy it's actually really nice.

"Hey how was work?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Oh it was great" She said. The rest of the pack walked in past Taylor and Seth to the kitchen.

"You smell like beer and toast" Paul said.

"What have you been drinking" I said walking up to her smelling the beer on her. "You do smell like beer who gave it to you huh you are 16" I said flipping shit.

"I haven't been drinking I work at a bar, I had beer spilled on me twice today" She told me. I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god" I said hugging her tight.

"Calm down dad" She said sarcastically.

"Okay I'm sorry I'm just worried about you I've never had to take care of somebody else before" I told her.

"You don't have to take care of me I'm 16 not 6" She said. I guess I was being a little overprotective.

"Okay okay I'll back off" I told her.

"Thank you" She said. "Now I'm going to go shower and then I have plans is that alright?" She asked.

"Yah sure go ahead" I told her she headed upstairs and by the time she was out of earshot I shot a death glare towards Seth.

"What does she mean plans?" I asked Seth. He had a guilty look on his face. "I told you not to get so cozy with her until I had time to get to know her" I said angrily. By this time the rest of the pack was staring our way.

"I didn't do anything she asked me out, was I just suppose to shoot her down?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Okay fine but you better not have a good time" I told him. He laughed and I shot a look at him reassuring him that I was serious. He then stopped laughing.

"Okay I'll try" He said.

*Seth's POV*

I was so excited to be going out with on a date with Taylor she is the most beautiful girl in the world. She cam downstairs about an hour after she got home. She was wearing shorts a nice top and some sandals.

"whoa you look beautiful" I told her she smiled the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

"You cannot wear that" Sam said coming into the living room ruining the moment.

"Sam back off they are just shorts" Taylor said.

"Yah and you don't need to be walking around showing Christmas" He said standing his ground.

"What does that even mean?" she asked we all just laughed.

"Nevermind just go change" Sam said.

"Sam just let them go she's fine" Emily said stepping in. Thank god I can't even imagine what he's going to be like when he has kids.

"Okay fine go" Sam said. "But be home by 10" He said.

"Thank you" Taylor said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.


	8. Need Some Help Here

**Okay Guys I will not be posting anymore until I start getting reviews! So if you like the story or even if you don't like it please review and tell me what's up! Thank you!**

-Sam


	9. Thanks

I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to write a review for my story! I'm a little disappointed in how little reviews I got but I love the story so I'm going to keep writing. I am hoping since I am taking the time to write the story that you guys will start taking the time to show that you appreciate them! 


	10. Chapter 8

*Taylor's POV*

Seth and I were walking down a dirt road.

"So where exactly are we going?" Seth asked. I actually had no idea. I saw this little dirt path leading into the forest.

"In there" I said pulling him into the forest with me. We kept walking and walking and finally stopped when we got to this little pond and field of flowers. It was a little strange how clean the pond actually was.

"This is beautiful" I said.

"Almost as beautiful as you" Seth said. I think he said it without thinking but it still made me smile. It's like I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Did I just say that aloud?" He asked embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry"

"That is one of the nicest things anybody has ever said to me" I told him. I had tears in my eyes. He came closer to me and hugged me tight.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" He told me. At that moment I was the happiest I have ever been. So many emotions were running through my mind and I couldn't decide which was the strongest. Next thing I knew I was kissing him. Then I knew this would be one of the most memorable moments of my life.

"I'm sorry" We both said simultaneously. We both blushed as we started to laugh. I backed away from him and took off my top so I was just in my sports bra and shorts. I walked over to the water and jumped in.

"So you wanna swim with me?" I asked him. He nodded and took his shirt off and jumped in. We spent 3 hours swimming around just playing in the water like best buddies. I've never been on a date but this was undoubtedly the best. We got out and were drying off a little before he took me home. I looked at my phone and the time said 9:32pm

"Well I guess we should head back" I told Seth he sighed. I laughed I couldn't help but laugh when I'm with him.

We got back home and it was 9:53. We got up to the porch and I was so tongue-tied I didn't even know what to say.

"Thanks" Seth said. I smiled.

"For what?" I asked him

"For going on a date with me" He said. I hugged him.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said to him he nodded. I turned around and went inside.

"Hey Taylor where is Seth" Sam asked.

"I think he headed home" I told Sam.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I said heading towards the stairs.

"Wait why are you damp?" Sam asked me. My god he was so over-protective.

"We went swimming" I told him.

"In your clothes right?" Sam asked me. My god he was so overprotective.

"Yes Sam in our clothes that's why they are wet" I told him.

"Okay" He said."Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said walking up the stairs. I heard Seth walking through the door as I was going upstairs so I decided to do a little eavesdropping.

"So Seth how did the date go?" Jake asked.

"Yah did you kiss her?" Jared followed up with.

"Yah a little tonsil hockey?" Paul cut in saying gross boys are such pervs sometimes. I was waiting to see how he would respond to all the questions.

"The date was amazing but the rest in none of your business" He said. Wow he just gained all my respect and trust.

"Good man" Sam said. "A true man keeps his romantic relationship details to himself" He said. I went upstairs with a smile on my face. Nothing could top this happiness I felt. I went and took a shower and headed on to bed.


	11. Chapter 9

*Taylor's POV*

The next morning I woke up around 5 thanking god that today was one of those times I have shift. I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, a sports bra and pair of tennis shoes.

running_with_sam/set?id=132454565

I planned on going for a run this morning I planned on going by myself but when I got downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the couch watching tv I just had to invite him.

"Hey Sam do you wanna go running with me?" I asked him. He made a disgusted face.

"Running eh I hate running" Sam said.

"Oh come on you need to get toned anyway" I said to him he laughed.

"Okay okay let me get changed" He said. He ran upstairs and back. We headed out the door and ran at least five miles. We stopped to take a breath and started chatting.

"So what was your dad like?" I asked him.

"He was a good man he spent a lot of time with me and my mom he was the best father I could have ever asked for" He said.

"How did he and your mom die?" I asked trying to get to know him on a more personal level I mean he is my cousin.

"Heart attack after my mom died of cancer he stopped taking care of himself" He said.

"How old were you?"

"I was 9 when my mom died and 15 when my dad died"

"Can you tell me, does it ever get any easier?"

"I mean after awhile it still hurts like hell but you learn to live everyday like you know they would have wanted you to" He told me. We talked on and on until we decided to run back. We got back to the house and Sam was panting we walked inside and all of the guys were inside sitting around the table. I sat down next to Seth and Sam next to me.

"He looks like you two went for a run" Jake said.

"Yah it looks like it kicked Sam's ass too" Paul said. We all laughed. Sam shook his head.

"How are you so in shape?" Sam asked.

"I do yoga" I said. Emily brought food to the table and I choked it down.

"Oh you're one of those girls?" Emily asked. I was confused.

"One of what girls?" I asked.

"The ones that eat whatever they want and never gain weight" She said. I scoffed.

"No I have a lot of fat look" I said standing up showing my stomach. Everybody laughed.

"Those are called abs not fat" Seth said they all laughed.

"Okay whatever sorry" I said sarcastically I joined in on their laughing.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Seth asked me.

"Working" I said.

"Wait you're working the night shift?" Sam asked.

"Yah I have the night shift scheduled for two days a week" I told him.

"Do you want me to walk you to work?" Seth asked.

"yes of course especially at night" I told him. He smiled.

"Awe you two love birds" Jake said.

"Shut up and leave them alone" Emily said standing up for us.

"Taylor would you like to meet my mom and sister today?" Seth asked me. I looked at him with eggs shoveled in my mouth.

"Wait what?" I asked him "Like meet them?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yah they won't bite I promise" He said laughing.

"Yah Seth's mom is like the nice person ever" Embry said.

"Well thanks for all this pressure" I said. Everybody laughed.

"Don't worry Taylor they will love you" Seth said. Okay I guess I would have to tell him yes.

"Okay just let me shower first and get my work clothes on" I told him. Now I was incredibly nervous.


	12. Chapter 10

*Taylor's POV*

I got back downstairs from getting ready and I couldn't lie I was super nervous to meet Seth's family.

"You ready to go?" Seth asked. I sighed. I nodded my head and we started walking to Seth's house. When we go there I noticed his house was very kept up. I mean his mom does an amazing job at keeping the outside of her house looking nice. I couldn't even imagine how nice the inside looked. We walked through the door and it looked amazing inside.

"Mom I'm home" Seth yelled through the house. A lady walked into the living she didn't actually look very old.

"Hey honey who is this?" She asked she looked so sweet.

"Mom this is Taylor, Taylor this is my mom Sue" He said.

"Oh my god you're Taylor, I've heard so much about you, you're so beautiful" She said. I giggled a little bit.

"Mom stop it" Seth whispered.

"Thank you so much it's so nice to meet you" I told her.

"You are such a sweet girl" She said.

"Thank you, what I've heard about you is true" I told her.

"Well I hope it's all good things" She said.

"Just that you're the nicest person ever" I said. At that time a young girl walked in. She was beautiful but looked angry.

"Who's this?" She said kind of harshly.

"Leah this is Taylor, Sam's cousin" Seth told her.

"Hi" I said smiling trying to be as nice as possible. She scoffed and walked away.

"She's not very good with people" Sue said. We sat and talked until I had to go to work and then Seth walked me there.

Okay sorry for such a short chapter but it seemed like such a good stopping point so I ended it hear. I'm not going to give a specific date of the week that I will publish a new chapter because I get so excited about some chapters that I just have to publish it. So check frequently! Thank you so much for reading. Please comment, follow and favorite!


	13. Chapter 11

*Taylor's POV*

2 months later

It had been about 2 months since I moved in with Sam and Emily. Seth and I were officially a couple now. I'm so excited I am getting a car today. I ran downstairs super excited. I was all ready to go get it, it was like Christmas morning.

"Don't you have the day off?" Jared asked me.

"Yah but I'm so excited I can't sleep" I told him almost jumping up and down.

"Why?" Sam asked. I made such an idiotic face the kind that says 'duh you should know this'

"Umm hello I get my car today" I said almost shrieking.

"Oh yah you need a ride to the dealership don't you?" Sam asked.

"Nah I figured I would fly there" I said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Okay if you want to" He said.

"No I need a ride" I said to him. He laughed.

"Okay I'll give you a ride, Seth's riding back with you right?" He asked.

"Yah where is he though?" I asked.

"Probably out buying some armor if he's riding in a car with you driving" Paul said.

"Ahahaha" I said sarcastically. At that time Seth walked in.

"Hey babe" I said turning to look at him.

"Hey I'm so sorry I'm late" He said. "But I had to make sure I brought something" Awe did he get me flowers.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"A football helmet" He said smirking. "For my protection" Everybody laughed.

"Babe you're suppose to be on my side" I told him.

"I know I'm just kidding" He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay okay is everybody ready now?" I asked.

"I haven't had breakfast yet" Seth said.

"We can stop at that nasty place you like" I said. He smiled.

"Okay deal" He said. Sam, Emily, Seth and I loaded up into Emily's car. I couldn't stop jumping up and down. We finally got to the dealership and I signed the papers on a new jeep liberty. Seth and I were at the burrito place and Emily and Sam went grocery shopping.

"Hey go ahead and order I forgot my wallet in the car" I told him he nodded and gave me a kiss. I was walking across the parking lot when something horrible happened.

*Seth's POV*

I was about to order when I heard a scream everybody ran outside and I saw the worst thing possible.

Hey sorry for the cliffhanger but again perfect place to end the chapter. Don't be mad. Thanks for reading. Comment, follow and favorite!


	14. Chapter 12

*Seth's POV*

We were rushing her to the hospital. We got there and they rushed Taylor back to the ICU. I tried to go with her but they said since I'm not family I can't go back. Sam and Emily ran in shortly after that.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She went out to the car to get her wallet and a car hit her" I said through tears. I'm not going to lie I was sobbing and wasn't sure if they even understood what I said. I was sitting in a chair waiting for some news on Taylor. Sam and Emily were sitting next to me. It had been over an hour since Taylor went in there All the guys came bursting through the door.

"How is she?" They all asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet" Sam told them. Jake sat down next to me and the second I looked up at his face I burst into tears again.

"It's okay man she'll be okay" He told me.

"I can't live without her" I told him. He nodded kinda side hugging me a full on bro hug would have been really weird.

"I know buddy I know"

"The family of Taylor Almos" We heard. We all stood up and looked over at the doctor.

"She's stable, she has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm she has quite a few cuts and bruises" We all sighed in relief

"But there is one problem" He said. And then I tensed up all over again. "Taylor lost a lot of blood and in order for her to function correctly she's going to need a blood transfusion"

"She has a very rare blood type but the more people we test the more likely there is to be a match" The doctor said.

We all volunteered to test. It was a good half hour but it felt like forever before the doctor came back with the results.

"We're in luck" The doctor said walking in to the waiting room.

"Sam Uley your blood was a match if you come on back we will get a pint from you" He said. Sam walked back with him. It was strange though when he came back into the waiting room he had a shocked look on his face.

_Oooh why was Sam? Shocked did he find out something from the doctor? I guess you will have to comment to find out! Thank you for reading and remember…Comment, follow, and favorite!_


End file.
